


Sweater

by artisticprodigy



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!
Genre: Heavy Petting, Jealous!Quincy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Possessive!Quincy, Sassy!Verine, Scheming!Verine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/artisticprodigy
Summary: [Contains one big spoiler from Main Story 5 Last Chapter]He's annoyed. Not jealous.Definitely not jealous when some of the other reapers are looking at Verine like that and when Verine was wearing that stupid thing.
Relationships: Quincy/Verine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> >English is not my main language.  
> >Not beta-read.  
> >Overall just for fun.

Quincy rested his head on one hand and used the other to tap his fingers in rhythmic pattern on the surface of the dinner table.

He's  _ annoyed _ . Not  _ jealous _ .

Definitely not jealous when some of the other reapers are looking at Verine like  _ that  _ and when Verine was wearing  _ that stupid thing _ .

It's dinner time and the dining room was full of the reapers, housemaster, manager (their brother too) and lead manager.

But Quincy isn't in the mood to eat the steak —laid with devilish spice— in front of him. He's busy making sure to take note of every reaper who was looking at Verine the  _ wrong way _ .

The devil growled under his breath when Day started to talk with Verine animatedly. His grip on the fork tightened and he might just bend it if he tried.

"What's wrong Quincy-san?" Ell asked beside him, eating his food salad for dinner. Which Quincy considered as weird, but whatever.

"Shut it angel. I don't have the energy to talk to you," The devil glared without looking away from Verine.

Ell hummed low, "Are you… do you like Verine-san?"

Quincy finally snapped his attention to Ell, "W-what makes you think I like the weakling?! He's bad at everything! He's always sick, could barely open the door and—" he stopped when he realised the room was now silent. Verine's awkward cough here and there.

"...I should take my herbs for tonight…" Verine explained when he suddenly stood up from the dinner chair and left briskly with the loud click of the closed door.

The others turned to Quincy, some with questionable looks, a shake of disagreement or disappointment.

"Quincy…!" the Lead Manager warned with a cat-like hiss.

Quincy huffed and started to eat his dinner. He had nothing to say to explain his behaviour. Or maybe… it was because of that stupid sweater Verine was wearing.

* * *

Once dinner ended, Quincy just remembered who would be on patrol duty for tonight. He grumbled and entered the shared dorm bedroom —Quincy's and Verine's—, where he could see that Verine was reading a book this time on his bed while nursing his herb-tea on one hand.

"Oi, come on, get up, wimp. It's patrol time before bed! I want this over with quickly!"

Verine sighed and emptied his cup in a large gulp. Coughing, he got up and grabbed the reaper weapon to summon his whip and a flashlight.

Quincy followed with his own weapon and flashlight, then they both set off quietly and explored the building. Side by side in the now mostly silent hallway, occasionally the crickets outside got a bit too loud.

It was awkward for once because Quincy doesn't  _ want _ to apologize. Not when Verine was still wearing that stupid black skull sweater of his; where his pale and clean neck stood out, defined collarbone that Quincy just wanted to bite on and mark him all for himself. And maybe even dragging a palm over that bare skin, just to feel it's smoothness and edges.

He thought he might just drool a bit at that imagination.

Overall he's getting even more frustrated in different ways, and he hates it when Verine was busy being annoyed with him ever since they were roommates. 

Why can't the stupid wimp understand that whatever he was doing was making Quincy feel things for someone, when he never once felt this way for another?

"... Can you stop staring at me like that? Since dinner you've been weird…" Verine spoke up.

"What's wrong with you being stared at? Too much for a wimp like you? I thought you like being stared at with that sweater of yours!" Quincy bites back.

"Ugh. What's your problem these days? Just change roommates then —or something— if you hate me that much just for wearing my sweater…" Verine then coughed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the devil.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I don't want to change rooms, idiot!"

"Then why—"

Quincy grabbed Verine's shoulder and easily pinned the latter to the nearest wall.

Verine gasped at the force, coughing and was about to scold Quincy when…

Quincy kissed him.

Insistent lips pushed on the sick reaper's, as if wanting a response.

Verine shyly kissed back, unsure about what was going on inside the devil's head, but not refusing the performance either.

The kiss quickly became heated, when Quincy started to bite and nibble, earning him a gasp from the other to slip a tongue in and explore the mouth that tastes of the well fine herb tea.

Verine groaned, his head becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and something else he couldn't describe as for now. Something that was more primal yet human nature, but he couldn't let it happen. Not now. Not when he was too vulnerable for this.

The taller male wrapped his arms around the other's neck as the assault continued before Quincy finally pulled away and moved to his neck; mouthing and then biting it hard enough to bruise.

It made Verine gasp louder and moaned; he whimpered when he felt more bites around his neck and the junction between his shoulders.

Verine snapped back to reality when he felt a hand pushed back his sweater slightly from the bottom, warm hands caressing his cold pale stomach.

"W-wait…!" Verine exclaimed and coughed as he grabbed Quincy's wandering hands. When the latter didn't stop and tried again vigorously, Verine called him out once more, louder this time. "Quincy, stop!"

That seemed to annoy Quincy a bit and the devil growled out, "What is it?"

"We… need to finish the patrol…" Verine reminded them both with another cough. "I don't think you want to have the manager and lead manager hounding on us for this. Especially after that dinner..."

Quincy looked up to stare at Verine's bright blue eyes, looking for signs of discomfort and not wanting to continue. But he saw sincerity instead, slightly noticing the more red colouring of his cheeks and he let out a large sigh before pulling away. "C'mon, let's finish this damn patrol and sign out," Quincy said as he turned to walk in a fast pace towards the corridor, Verine following behind closely.

* * *

They finished the patrol in silence, signing off into the shift log and walked back to their dorm room as quietly as possible to not wake the others. Silent enough if no one counted how many times Verine covered his cough to dampen the sound.

After Verine entered, Quincy locked the dorm behind them and was about to get ready for bed. But when he turned around Verine was sitting on his bed instead, fidgeting, occasionally coughing and picking at the sleeves of his sweater.

"What are you—"

"We can continue… if you'd like," Verine explained quickly.

The devil took a sharp intake of breath, he couldn't ignore the cute blush that seemed to cover Verine's face and went further to his sweater's neckline.

Quincy licked his lips. He wanted to know how further that blush went as he walked near to the other man. "Are you sure? Or will you run off in the middle of it?" He smirked in a teasing way, slowly pinning down the other to the bed, settling between the long-lanky legs of the sick reaper.

"...just kiss me already, Quincy."

The kiss this time was more feverish than the last, with Verine wrapping his arms around Quincy again and kissing back with more force; albeit much more inexperienced.

When Quincy pulled away from the kiss, Verine let out a breath as felt the hands were back to slip inside his sweater. Caressing the skin of his stomach before slowly going upwards.

Quincy's lips back at his neck, making more marks.

"Ngh…" Verine grunted when the hand occasionally rubbed at his nipples. Then he was taken by surprise when the devil decided to take off the whole sweater. "Q-Quincy…?" He coughed.

"How far do you want to go?" Quincy asked as he nipped at Verine's collarbone.

The sick reaper was silent at first before he shyly tugged at Quincy's own shirt. "Just this…" Verine answered.

Quincy sat up and quickly discarded his own shirt before leaning back in to kiss and nip at Verine's chest. "You're mine, you hear me, whelp?" He muttered.

"Then try harder to own me," Verine shot back with not much heat in his voice.

Quincy smirked when he got an idea to shut that snarky mouth.

The devil growled and rubbed down their clothed groin together.

Verine let out a surprised moan and arched his back in a shiver —head slamming back down, his pale neck stretched deliciously— wanting more of the contact.

"That's my promise if you  _ behave _ ," Quincy hissed as he thrusted again.

"Ah! You—" Verine coughed and continued, "Fucking hell…", there's no way Verine will lose to this challenge that was offered by a devil. So, he wrapped his thin legs around the other's waist, before using his remaining strength to thrust back in revenge.

Quincy gasped at the feeling. "Oh you little…!" He yelled when he saw Verine's smirk. "You really are a devil yourself sometimes. Do you know that?"

Verine's eyes gleamed mirthfully, " _ Hell _ yes, I know."

"Bastard," Quincy bited back before he continues his assault on the other's chest, licking and suckling on a nipple and switching to the other at times.

They wrestle their own dominance for a while, with Quincy making large bites while pushing the man down and Verine tugging at the devil's hair, occasionally thrusting his own hips.

Quincy's bed rocked in tandem with their growing movement, air warm from the gasp and moans. Verine, following suit in marking Quincy's neck.

The devil tugged at the other's hair, pulling him from his neck and collided their lips together, slipping a tongue in and battling that way, pushing and pulling.

They're very close to whatever it is, when…

There's a firm knock on their bedroom door.

Both reapers froze and listened to the voice outside.

"Hey, you guys alright? Me and Mori have been hearing things and just want to make sure everything's okay."

It was Youssef.

"W-we're fine!" "Perfectly fine!" Verine and Quincy answered at the same time, cringing at how awkward their voice sounded.

"Well… if you guys say so…"

"Told you not to disturb them, hehe," Mori added quietly but could still be heard by the younger reapers.

Verine and Quincy blushed. They waited for the other two to leave and walked back to their own room, before Quincy finally pulled away. Their mood disappeared.

"C'mon. Give me some space, idiot. I need my beauty sleep," Quincy spoke up to diffuse the growing awkward tension.

Verine moved away to the side as Quincy settled down and pulled the cover on the both of them.

"...I should go back to my own bed," Verine started with a cough as he sat up.

Quincy quickly grabbed the thin pale arm of Verine, "Stay."

The sick reaper laid back down again, confused as to what to do.

"Just go to sleep, idiot. And try not to cough so much," Quincy explained as he dragged Verine closer, resting the other's head on his chest. Then the devil closed his eyes, falling asleep swiftly.

Verine snuggled closer and the sound of Quincy's heartbeat finally lured him to the dream world as well.

* * *

"Ah, geez. I can't hide the hickeys with my uniform. Why do you have to put it that high?" Verine complained as he covered the hickeys with makeup powder. But it was still too stark against his pale skin, and his uniform collar wasn't high enough to cover his whole neck.

"To show others who owned you, duh, idiot," Quincy replied as he finished tying a part of his hair into a braid.

"You haven't owned me yet," Verine huffed and left the room.

Quincy followed with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

When they exited the room, they were bombarded with questions by Youssef.

“Verine? Quincy? Wait, what’s that in Verine’s neck? Quincy didn’t do that right? Are you okay, Verine?”

“...Please stop asking me too many questions. And yes I’m fine,” Verine ended with a cough and an annoyed look.

“Oh~ Such an interesting development!” Mori exclaimed.

Quincy hissed, “You better keep quiet!”

“How much?”

“H-how much—!!? You can’t seriously make me pay  _ you  _ to shut up! I’m a devil remember? I don’t need to pay for that! I  _ demand you  _ to shut up, or you will regret it!”

Verine spoke up before Quincy had the chance to summon his weapon threateningly, “Keep your money. Everyone will know about it anyway,” then he added much more quietly, “If they’re not dumb like few of them…”

Quincy glared at Mori one last time before leaving their shared dorm room and briskly walked to the dining room for breakfast; serving himself to a boring meal of cereal and milk.

True to Verine's word, once everyone joined the breakfast hour, they animatedly talked about the hickey.

Quincy almost had second thoughts about marking the poor guy, but he's stubborn and he will not lose this challenge.

"Verine got a lover~!" Kati sing-songed.

" _ What? _ Who? Who?! Someone fell in love with him?!" Sian squawked and looked around the room, looking for anyone suspicious.

"Is it Licht-san?" Another spoke up.

" _ Me? _ I'm sorry, but my heart is stolen by someone else!" Licht said as he openly made flirty eyes towards the manager.

The others made a disgusted look, before ignoring the flirty reaper.

"Then who is it?" "Isn't Quincy being too quiet lately?"

Quincy dropped his spoon into the bowl in surprise. He grabbed it back as if nothing happened, and continued to ignore the rest, munching on his cornflakes slowly. He's a bit glad that the angel doesn't seem to be figuring things out by questioning things.

"...you could just ask me. I'm right here y'know…" Verine coughed.

Everyone turned back to the sick reaper, while Quincy paused to listen in.

"Then can I ask, who you were hanging out with lately, Verine-san?"

Quincy spoke too soon, the angel is meant to be burned on the stake as well for sacrifice purposes.

"You guys. For breakfast."

_ Fucking smart-ass _ .

But Quincy does admit that was a good response if it was just to annoy the angel.

"Oh, c'mon, bambi~! Tell us, tell us!" Day demanded.

The devil suddenly widened his eyes in a stroke of a genius opportunity.

Before anyone like Ethan and Cyrille could finally indulge the others of their never ending questions...

He stood up with the slam of hands on the table and declared loudly, "It was me! The greatest devil alive; has taken and owned that stupid weakling as mine, and mine only!"

Everyone fell silent, with the exception of Sian spitting out his drink and the Lead Manager groaning in utter despair and secondhand embarrassment.

But Verine. That second devil.  _ No _ . A  _ pure _ demon incarnate, replied back with a small smirk that only Quincy noticed;

"Oh really? What makes you think it was you?"

The devil clenched his fists and his face reddened incredibly from anger or embarrassment; he couldn't tell.

"Don't tell me, y-you forgot what we did last night!!!"

This time it was Youssef who choked on his own spit. "Is it what I think it was?! Oh my—!"

"Told you not to pry," Mori smiled.

June laughed loudly, "What a surprise indeed! And as true men, they confessed their feelings!"

"I  _ have not _ confessed any stupid feelings, you idiotic mongrel!!"

" _ Okay _ , time to finish up, guys. Classes about poltergeists are going to start pretty soon!" The manager spoke up.

Quincy doesn't want to admit that he was glad for that distraction, or he had to embarrass himself further as Verine pretended to act stupid, or just really tried to get on his nerves.

_ His sassy remarks are pretty hot too. _

When the other reapers cleaned up and left, Verine walked up towards Quincy who still stayed behind.

“You never told me why you did any of this, care to explain?” Verine asked with a small smirk.

Quincy narrowed his eyes, “Why should I explain myself to you, weakling?”

“ _ Because _ it involves me, obviously,” Verine coughed.

Quincy shrugged, “Then go figure it out yourself—“

“Did my sweater really turn you on?”

“W-what makes you think that?!”

The sick reaper closed their remaining distance and looked down at the shorter reaper. “Because I realized it’s not just the others who were staring at me throughout dinner, but you too,” Verine whispered at Quincy’s ear before walking away, leaving the dumbstruck Quincy behind.

The devil’s face was red from the soft whisper, and his face reddened even more when he realized what Verine had said.  _ He knew what he was doing _ .

“T-That damn demon  _ knows— _ HEY! Come back here, weakling!! I’m not done with you! I swear I will make you regret it and beg!! Are you listening to me?! I will be strong and rule hell, while you become my pet!! 

“...VERINE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Need an overdue from other fandoms; tried this game and got addicted...! I finished the main story and now trying to do the Jewel event (that is killing me) and making sure all levels are 100%~  
> Honestly? I think I’m going to make a few more Quincy x Verine (With Sian too if I feel like it) fics. I like em. Verine the most.  
> Like his smirk... damn. I’m going feral just from the smirk, bet Quincy in the first chapter also went feral with it; no shit...
> 
> Anyway, time to go back to my main fandoms and finish some fics before I made too many WIPs for Quincy x Verine; I can make a lot of one-shots with these guys tho...
> 
> Also, I’m surprised there’s barely (was there any?) Quincy x Verine fics; like I need this bro. I need this.


End file.
